


you would find them in a polaroid picture (and they mean everything to me)

by golden_thoughts



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben is n o t alive but he gets made corporeal, Except Luther, NO INCEST GOD WTF, No Apocalypse, and he wants to take pictures of them, basically me projecting my candid-loving ass onto my fave boi, fr if ur looking for actually good dialouge n character shit this is not for u, he just loves his family so much, im just projecting they're all so goddamn beautiful :(, less character interaction, luther is a literal toe, more just me appreciating, photographer!klaus, the gorgeous ass cast ua has, they all saved vanya n shit, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_thoughts/pseuds/golden_thoughts
Summary: Klaus likes photography. A lot. He didn’t think anyone would care whether he was good or not so, it was pretty much an unspoken thing between the family that he took pictures sometimes. Until it wasn't.





	you would find them in a polaroid picture (and they mean everything to me)

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is from dodie what about it
> 
> also yeah the diego cherry blossom 7 foot pool thing is lowkey ridiculous but dAVID CASTANEDA W FLOWERS IS MY BITCH
> 
> plus it uses the original comics powers so take THAT
> 
> teen bc swearing
> 
> this was posted on impulse
> 
> enjoy

_Click_

Klaus grimaced at the loud sound his camera emitted as he snapped a quick shot of his older ( _younger-)_ brother. Five turned to him with an eyebrow raised but a quick tilt towards the bar left him rolling his eyes.

“Of course, your idea of photography is randomly snapping pictures of booze. Why am I not surprised?” Five drawled, and Klaus almost chucked the camera at his head.

He didn’t, though, because it was better for him to figure he was still a druggie rather than find the picture.

\------

_…_

Klaus sighed in relief at the silence. He really didn’t need Allison to know he just took a picture of her looking like _that_.

She had tear stains, and her mascara was running, and she was wearing an over-sized shirt with her hair in a messy bun.

But she was asleep, finally, and she looked so beautiful, and granted it had been a rough day for her and Klaus should probably not be exploiting that, but she was just so _perfect_.

(Plus he stole another skirt but nobody cares about _that_.)

He grinned as he went to edit it.

\------

Photographing Vanya wasn’t as hard as Klaus expected.

She was still very, _very_ shaken about almost _causing the fucking apocalypse_ but it was fine, she was fine, they were fine (wrong).

Klaus remembered the struggle with Luther and how Allison managed somehow take him down with the help of Diego’s knives.

He had a flashback to the way Vanya fell into his arms when he opened the door to the torture room of nightmares #2.

(Torture room of nightmares #1 is obviously the mausoleum

But now the pair were walking through the mansion’s halls, making dark jokes and ripping up the colorful fighting animations.

It was freeing.

Then, Klaus watched as Vanya stepped in front of a window and leaned against the wall, tiredly. She closed her eyes and he slowly pulled out his camera.

She was wearing a navy blue and beige shawl over a soft beige top. The blue seemed to brighten up her face, bring out her features that had on some light makeup.

He couldn’t resist.

“Vanya.” He said softly, lifting the camera.

“Mm?” She said, not opening her eyes, only raising her eyebrow and quirking her mouth.

 _Snap_.

“I love you.” He said, even softer, and her eyes popped open, glassy, with tears already pooling on the surface.

_Snap_

“What are you doing? God I look horrible, no-I-I love you too, don’t.” She stammered and Klaus took one last picture before giggling and running away, Vanya staying still for only a second before chasing him again.

Two children living the childhood they never could.

\------

To be honest, Klaus had no idea how to photograph Diego.

He drooled in his sleep, never stood still, never looked peaceful, and when he was happy it was because he was moving.

But then, Luther-bless that dumbass moon baby-decided a family trip to the pool would be fun.

It was a big fucking pool.

One end was _7 feet deep_.

Who made that??

Who thought that was a good idea??

Klaus stopped complaining once he saw Diego jump in though.

He… _danced_.

Well, not _danced_ danced but, when he was underwater he looked like he was soaring, floating, flowing through the Earth and the universe.

Klaus grabbed his (waterproof) camera and just _leaped_ into the water.

He watched as Diego floated on his back, in a strange upside down, half moon, weird ass model pose looking thing that Klaus had no idea what to call.

He just sighed and snapped a photo as Diego outstretched his arm towards the surface.

Then, he thought, _flowers_.

Diego was a flower person, this was undeniable.

Before Eudora died, Klaus vaguely remembered seeing flowers in Diego’s house every month.

Luther thought it was weird, Allison found it endearing and Klaus just lectured him on not letting them die because he was too busy to water them.

All he needed to make this picture _perfect_ , was flowers.

Ben snorted, and turned corporeal (blue and shimmery as ever) for a minute, long enough to bang into a cherry blossom tree nearby and watch as the flowers floated in the wind through to the pool.

_Snap_

_Snap_

_Snap_

Diego’s eyes widened in surprise, and he swam to the surface just as the flowers started falling around him, a few in his hair.

_Snap_

_\-----_

Luther was most certainly _not_ on Klaus’s list of models, and he never would be. The man never even looked good enough for a photo anyways, always looking like he bit into a bitter lemon.

He did help the others for good photos though, and Klaus had to thank him for that.

Be it the way Allison would smirk at him when he was defeated by another Five retort, or the way Diego always threw his best knife-work when he was around, or the way Five always lit up with an evil glint in his eye every time he entered the room, Luther was the best for posing.

Even _Dolores_ seemed to sigh whenever he appeared.

(Fun fact, Klaus _did_ take pictures of Dolores, the sunset lighting did wonder for her eyes)

However, Klaus always wished he could photograph _Ben_.

His beautiful, handsome brother who was kind and intelligent and had more than -1 braincells.

He deserved a photo more than anyone he knew, but alas-

Oh?

Klaus thought, as a blue shimmer appeared in the tiny picture frame.

A headache began at the back of his head but he pushed on, determined to keep Ben here.

He watched as he became tangible, less shimmery, less blue, and eventually almost human (save for the breathing).

Ben started laughing in excitement.

“Do you think I can breathe?” He asked, and Klaus shrugged, grinning.

He took a tentative breath.

“Well I can-I don’t feel anything-but I can do it. Oh my god.” Ben said, as he started gulping real oxygen.

Eventually he felt light-headed, and sat on a windowsill nearby.

Klaus marveled at the way he seem so enamored with something so  _simple_.

The way he still gasped with every moment that passed just because it felt like living again

_Snap_

The light cut through the window and hit Ben as he breathed.

_Snap_

He started turning shimmery again.

 _Snap_.

He was gone, and he shot a solemn look towards Klaus before disappearing.

\-----

Okay look, he  _planned_ to  _ask_ for permission from his siblings before hanging up personal photos of them at an art gallery, but then they might say  _no_ , and if they said  _no_ , no one would ever see their incredible faces under incredible photography skills, and the world would be left to die blind to their beauty; In other words, Klaus wasn't going to let that happen.

So he didn't ask.

It took 2 weeks ( _2 weeks!)_ for the gang to stumble upon his gallery which was rising in fame, and it was only because they all received a very mysterious text for the address.

Allison burst in through the door, refusing to let Luther do his usual "get behind me im big and strong owo" thing again, which, thank God.

The lights were off, and the room was empty, until they heard a laugh from a corner of the room.

"God, what took you all so long? I was this close to just packing up and locking the door." Klaus said, flicking on the lights.

The others groaned at the sudden change of lighting and tried to see, only to screech.

Allison basically  _ran_ towards her photos, specifically the tear stain one, and started berating Klaus.

"Why did you take this??" She said, and he just gestured towards the other photographs.

She glared at him, but her look softened soon enough.

The rest had similar reactions, except for Five, who had been staring at the Dolores pictures for around 30 minutes.

( _His_ pictures were hidden, due to the fact that Klaus did not want to die yet.)

They spent the entire night there, Klaus recapping his journey to fame and how a famous art school was apparently contacting him for some reason, and how he would soon be taking the gallery to more cities.

His siblings were proud of him, and that was the only thing Klaus ever needed.

\-----


End file.
